Kaguya
Kaguya is a young girl that Amaterasu first meets in Sei'an City while infiltrating the Emperor's palace. History Background Kaguya was a member of a highly advanced race called the Moon Tribe. A catastrophe wiped out her people, but Kaguya escaped destruction when she was placed in a rocket as a baby and sent to the mortal plain. Kaguya was found by Mr. Bamboo and his wife in Sasa Sanctuary. Mr. Bamboo and his wife took her in as their grandchild, raising her well. Unfortunately, disaster struck as when one day, Kaguya came to Sei'an City to sell Mr. Bamboo's handicrafts, when the Emperor was under Blight's possession, and imprisoned Kaguya. Blight's reason for doing so is unknown, but it may be due to a search-and-kill operation in finding Waka, but the demon mistook him for another member of the Moon Tribe. ''Ōkami Amaterasu first met Kaguya in the Imperial Palace. Kaguya was found in prison and doesn't know what she did wrong. After Amaterasu defeated Blight, she temporarily took control of the Emperor from within and released Kaguya. Amaterasu met up with Kaguya outside the Palace and was told about Kaguya's vision of the past. Kaguya quickly departed to Sasa Sanctury in order to uncover the mysteries of her past. She found her grandfather, Mr. Bamboo, upon her arrival. He was overjoyed to find that his beloved granddaughter had been released from prison but his joy was short lived. She told him of her desire to discover her origins and that she would be leaving in order to discover the truth. Amaterasu helped her dig deep below the bamboo grove and Kaguya found the very rocket which saved her from the destruction of the moon, and brought her to the mortal plain as an infant. Mr. Bamboo told her that he knew all along, and discovered her and the rocket in the bamboo grove with his wife many years ago. Kaguya gave Amaterasu the Fire Tablet thank for her aid. She entered the rocket and depart for the moon, promising to return after discovering her origins. Characteristics Kaguya's appearance is either naturally or was dressed by Mrs. and Mr. Bamboo in a bamboo-like get-up when they found her in her rocket. She also has rabbit ears-like bamboo leaves on her head, which bear certain resemblance to Yumigami, as she is the Celestial Brush god of the Moon. Like Waka, Kaguya is also dressed quite flashy. With her big bamboo-like obi that reaches pass her collar and a helmet-like coverage on top of it and her long, pink ceremonial-like kimono with white-plumed long lace from her hips to the end of her dress. Like other Moon Tribe members, she has two dots like Waka on her forehead and she has the same blonde hair like him. Kaguya, although that she has forgotten her past memories as a Moon Tribe, she has only recalled that she was inside a small dark room when she was imprisoned by the Emperor. Kaguya insisted on unraveling the mysteries of herself and being persistent to go back to her origin for it. As she would greatly miss both her grandparents, she hugs Mr. Bamboo several times before she departs. Despite Kaguya being a member of the Moon Tribe, she has never shown her ability to fly or levitate above the ground, unlike Waka, Kurow and Sugawara who wear very tall geta and only float when moving, it was supposed to be a natural ability for them. Yet, Kaguya may be floating, but it is covered by her long dress. Unlike Waka, Kurow and Sugawara, she walks and runs like other humans and is always possible to tackle, make her pet Amaterasu or blow her away with a Cherry Bomb. Gallery Kaguya concept art.png Kaguya baby.jpg|Kaguya taken as an adopted granddaughter by Mr. and Mrs. Bamboo. Trivia *Kaguya is based on Kaguya-hime from the Japanese folktale ''The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. *Kaguya, Sugawara and Waka are the only surviving members of the Moon Tribe, although Sugawara is dead by the events of Ōkamiden. **So far, Kaguya is the only Moon Tribe which doesn't have the ability to levitate. Either the fact that the females are not gifted or Kaguya was living too much like an ordinary human, and never discover her ability to do so. *Although Kaguya doesn't appear in Ōkamiden, a message transmitted to the Underground Ruins which Kurow and Chibiterasu find says "We now know by using the power of the Moon Princess ***** was a success" in one part. It's possible that this may refer to Kaguya, who is the Moon Princess on the legends on which her character is based. **Also, either that Kaguya's original name is unclear in the screen or she was never truly named until Mr. and Ms. Bamboo adopted her *Strangely, when the Moon Tribe cataclysm occurred, Kaguya was, of course, just an infant. However, both Ishaku and Mr. Bamboo witnessed the touchdown of Kaguya's rocket in Sasa Sanctuary, which was obviously a long time after the occurrence of the cataclysm, as Mr. Bamboo wouldn't be able to live until the event of Ōkami if he was already an old man during the occurrence of the cataclysm. **However, there is a theory that serves as an explanation for this. It could have been that Kaguya's rocket was actually drifting in space for a long time before coming into touchdown in Sasa Sanctuary and being found by Mr. Bamboo. Also, in this theory, Kaguya was put in a somewhat hibernation-esque status so that she was exactly like what she was when she left the Moon. Category:Characters in Ōkami Category:Moon Tribe